Miles Noahson
Miles Noahson AKA Acelarar III was originally named Miles North and is the teenage human clone of Acelarar and Master Rush. He was created at Eagle Industries by the head Master Rush going by the name of Jonathan Eagle at the time, it took him three months to be cloned and he had been implanted with altered memories of Harold North. He also carries a high concentration of "cloned" Speed Molecules due to his DNA coming from two of the three fastest people on Earth. Biography Early Life Finding himself After leaving Canada, Miles felt like he had no identity, like they had belonged to his genetic templates. Miles changed his surname to Noahson in honor of his other "faher", he then travelled to many countries and managed to develop his own personality. Miles also used his powers to save many people in different countries, after a while Miles finally understood himself that choices make you who you are, and he had discovered he'd gone a long way from his "fathers". Miles then decided it was time to take up Burt's offer and join the I.A.F. Miles then begins running back to America. After arriving back to America and at the Global Federation of Research and Defense's headquarters. Miles found Burt and told him he's ready to take his offer. Burt and Miles then go to the director of the I.A.F and they tell him that they've just got a new member, the director seeing this as a perfect opportunity decides to allow Miles on the team and assigns him to Squad K7 as a replacement speed member. Later on Dale Wilson designs him a costume suitable enough to sustain his Speed Molecules, Miles then gives himself a name...TEEN ACELARAR. Early Adventures After being assigned to Squad K7, he and the team went on many secret missions travelling to different planets and Miles loved it. Miles would act confident, and talk smack to his enemies on missions although deep down he was scarred at the fact he was a clone...a shell. Eventually, Miles became close friends with his teammate Savien due to their similar backstories, Miles was a clone and Savien was similar to a clone. Miles also developed a crush on his fellow teammate, Riley. Miles believed it was fate that they had similar surnames. Miles chased her for many years before eventually giving up on her. 1 year after joining the superhero cause, he attended the wedding of his mentor, Burt and his fiancee Janice Elwold. After the two married, Burt and Janice offered Miles to move in with them, Miles agreed stating he never had a "proper family". After a few months of living with them, he grew to love them and eventually grew close with Janice as he claimed her to be the "mother he never had". Becoming the third Acelarar After three years, Miles had artificially turned 20 although he was chronologically four years old. After Burt and Janice announced her pregnancy, Burt definitely knew he couldn't carry on being Acelarar and so he passed on the legacy to someone he trusted, that person being Miles. Miles then donned a new suit becoming the third...ACELARAR. Fate In 2089 after winning the lottery, he used most of his money and founded Noah Salsworth High School. After a long few years of the superhero life. He had passed on the mantle of Acelarar to Peter Rhode the son of Burt J. Rhode and decided to leave his old life on Earth and move to Farandia. After years, he eventually met Brynia Malsworth again, the two developed a mutual interest in each other and began dating. A few more years later, the two married and had three children Albert, Shelley and Esra. Miles lived the rest of his days with his wife Brynia on Farandia. Appearance Miles is the genetic clone of Noah Salsworth and Harold North, he has the same eye and hair color as Harold, with Noah's skin color. Personality Powers & Abilities Unlike the three other Carriers who acquired their Speed Molecules by accident, Miles was created with Speed Molecule cells instead of them replacing his normal ones, so he has more of a stronger connection with all speed as it comes naturally to them, his speed is more increased than others making him the fastest person on Earth and possibly the galaxy and universe. *'Superhuman Speed' - Speeders have one main ability above all else. Speeders are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in the universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. In their prime can they travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for Speeders to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speeders unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may destroy all their Speed Molecules and cease to exist. *'Accelerated Healing' - Speeders are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. *'Electrokinesis' - Speeders have the ability to produce electricity, but they can only do this when running. When they run at a fast enough pace bolts of electricity start to release from their body. *'Phasing' - Speeders can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. *'Infinite Mass Punch' - Speeders have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain Speeders can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a Terranovian from one continent to another. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Superhumans Category:Speed Molecule Carriers Category:Superheroes Category:Speeders Category:Acelarar Family Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120